lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Recon transcript
Episode 8 - "Recon" Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff & Jim Galasso Directed by: Jack Bender Act 1 - Sawyer is outside Claire's hut. He burns his hand on a boiling kettle over the fire. SAWYER: Son of a bitch! a cloth to protect his hand, he pours tea into a mug. Jin is sleeping in Claire's shelter. SAWYER: Jin... come on, wake up buddy. Wake up! JIN: Sawyer. How long have I been out? SAWYER: A while. Figured you could use a rest... JIN: Claire and Locke... where are they? SAWYER: I don't know. They said they'd be back by sun up. scrambles to his feet. JIN: We have to get out of here before they come back! SAWYER: Whoa, whoa! I'm with Locke. JIN: That is not Locke! SAWYER: Yeah... I know. Whoever he is, he says he can get us off this damn island. JIN: I can't leave. Sun could be here somewhere. SAWYER: Fine. If she's here, you've got my word... we ain't leavin' without her. hear something outside the shelter. JIN: What's that? SAWYER: They're back. leads his followers, including Sayid, Claire, and Kate. KATE: Hi. SAWYER: Hi yourself. ---- sideways - Sawyer is in bed with a woman named Ava. AVA: Wow. Jimmy, you are... unbelievable. SAWYER: You're not too shabby yourself sweetheart. looks at the clock. AVA: Baby... SAWYER: Yeah ? AVA: Weren't you supposed to meet that guy at nine? SAWYER: Yeah. So? AVA: It's 8:42. looks at the clock. SAWYER: Damn it! hurries out of bed and grabs a briefcase. The briefcase falls open, spilling bundles of cash. SAWYER: You weren't exactly supposed to see that... AVA: Jimmy, what are you doing with all that money? starts to get dressed. SAWYER: This meeting... it's a potential investment, we're going fifty-fifty. The guy wants to see the money up front. Don't worry it won't take long. I'll be right back. Me and you'll go for a round. pulls a gun on Sawyer. SAWYER: Whoa... AVA: Step away from the case. SAWYER: Take it easy, honey... AVA: Here's the thing, dimples. I can spot a con man. I'm married to one. So I know all about the pigeon drop. Oh, what? That case just accidentally flew open? How stupid do you think I am? SAWYER: Pretty damn stupid actually. AVA: Excuse me? SAWYER: This is a setup, lady. There's a van sitting right outside. The room is bugged... place is surrounded by cops. So now you wanna put that gun down and we'll work something out. They don't care about you, they want your husband. There's a tracer in the case, all you had to do is take it back to wherever your hubby's hiding out. AVA: You really expect me to believe that you're here with the police? This place is surrounded? How come no-one came to save you? SAWYER: I don't need saving. 'Cause you're gonna do the right thing and put that gun down. But if you don't... well, then all I gotta do is say the magic word and that door busts open. AVA: You're a lousy con man. cocks the gun. SAWYER: LaFleur. AVA: La what? police kick down the door and enter. POLICE OFFICER: Police! Drop the gun! drops the gun and is cuffed. Miles enters. He is a cop. MILES: Cutting it a little close, huh? SAWYER: Only way to cut it. MILES: Put your damn clothes on, Jim. throws him a police badge. SAWYER: You got it, partner. AVA: You're a cop? SAWYER: Surprise. Act 2 - Claire enters her shelter, collects a knife, and checks on her fake baby. Kate enters. KATE: Is this where you lived? CLAIRE: Yeah. looks at the fake baby in horror. KATE: What is that? CLAIRE: It's all I had. speaks to his followers outside the shelter. LOCKE: Alright everybody, listen up. Come on in, gather round. I know that everyone is tired. It was a... a long and traumatic night for all of us. And you all have got a lot of questions, I know. And I will make myself available to answer them. But right now we need to keep moving. We have to take advantage of the daylight. CINDY: We want to know what happened to the people who stayed behind at the Temple. LOCKE: The black smoke killed them. kneels to console Zach and Emma. LOCKE: Hey... I know that what happened back there was really scary. But it's over. You're with me now, and I promise that I'm gonna take care of you. Okay? LOCKE: Alright, let's move out! approaches Kate. SAWYER: Looks like you had a hell of a night. KATE: Yeah. SAWYER: Jack, Hurley, the rest of them... they make it out of the temple all right? KATE: I saw them leaving on the way back. SAWYER: What about Miles? KATE: I don't know what happened to him. So you're with Locke now? SAWYER: I ain't with anybody, Kate. ---- sideways - Sawyer is at his desk in the police station, making phone calls. SAWYER: Hello, is this Anthony Cooper? Hi Mr Cooper, this is Detective James Ford, L.A.P.D. Yeah, we've discovered some unclaimed property that might belong to you. Can you verify you were in Alabama in 1976? Uh huh... okay, thanks. Sorry to have taken up your time. hangs up, crosses a name off a list, and dials the next one. SAWYER: May I speak with Anthony Cooper? approaches. Sawyer becomes nervous. SAWYER: Sorry, I'm going to have to call you back... hangs up. MILES: Who's Anthony Cooper? SAWYER: Old buddy I ran into. Said he could hook me up with some Laker tickets. MILES: That's cool. What'd you... you see him in Palm Springs? SAWYER: What? MILES: Palm Springs. Your trip last weekend? hesitates. SAWYER: Yeah. It's a blur. Too much sunshine, too many Mai Tais... MILES: Well get it together, because you got a date tonight, pal. SAWYER: Date with who? MILES: Friend of mine. Works with my dad at the museum. She's great. SAWYER: Well if she's so great, why don't you go out with her? MILES: Hey, I got a girlfriend. What is your deal Jim? You wanna die alone? SAWYER: Alright, look...I go out with her, are you gonna leave me alone? MILES: Throw in one of those Laker tickets, hell yes I will. SAWYER: Look I'm...already pulling strings with this guy. It's just, uh... I don't know if I can get another seat... MILES: You know you can tell me the truth. About anything. Are you lying to me, man? SAWYER: Why the hell would I lie? ---- - Locke's group is travelling through the jungle. LOCKE: About a quarter mile ahead there's a clearing. We'll make camp there. Everybody fill up on water. We might be there a couple of days. SAWYER: A couple of days? I thought you said we were getting off this rock? LOCKE: We are. SAWYER: When? of the group notice this dispute. LOCKE: Maybe we should talk about this in private. SAWYER: Great. Let's go. go deeper into the jungle, alone. LOCKE: I wish you hadn't interrupted me. SAWYER: I'm sorry... I forgot my manners. LOCKE: I forgive you. SAWYER: What happened back at the temple? How'd you know to rescue everybody from that smoke thing? LOCKE: I didn't rescue them. I'm the smoke thing. SAWYER: You telling me you killed all of those people? LOCKE: I gave them the opportunity to leave peacefully and they didn't take it. SAWYER: Why not? LOCKE: Because they're convinced that they're protecting the Island from me, when in fact all I want to do is leave. So it's either kill or be killed. And I don't wanna be killed. leads him to an outrigger on the shore. SAWYER: You goin' on a boat ride? LOCKE: You are. SAWYER: Where? LOCKE: Hydra Island. SAWYER: What's on Hydra Island? LOCKE: The plane. The Ajira flight. The same plane that brought your friends back. Unfortunately they didn't come alone. And I have reason to believe that some of the other passengers mean to do us all harm. So I want you to go over there and do some recon. SAWYER: Well that sounds safe... LOCKE: You'll be fine. SAWYER: Yeah? And what am I supposed to do if I run into somebody who wants to do me harm? LOCKE: I'm not worried about that. SAWYER: Oh, you're not, huh? LOCKE: No. Because you are the best liar I ever met. You tell them whatever you need to tell them to gain their trust... find out everything you can about them... and then get back here. SAWYER: Why exactly am I doing this again? LOCKE: Why do you think, James? We get on that plane, we fly off this Island, and we never look back. Come on. push the outrigger into the ocean. Act 3 sideways - Sawyer arrives at a crowded restaurant and scans the crowd. Frustrated, he places a call on his cell phone. MILES: Yeah? SAWYER: Miles, what does this girl look like again? MILES: She's a redhead. How many redheads do you see? spots a redhead at the bar. SAWYER: Roger that. MILES: Be nice to her. SAWYER: Yeah, yeah... hangs up and approaches the redhead. SAWYER: Excuse me. Would you be Charlotte? CHARLOTTE: I most certainly am. shake hands. SAWYER: Well... it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. ---- time later, they are seated at a table ... a waiter brings them some wine. CHARLOTTE: Thank you. SAWYER: Archaeology, huh? CHARLOTTE: What's wrong with archaeology? SAWYER: Nothin'. I just figured you'd be stuck in a room somewhere dustin' off antiques. laughs. CHARLOTTE: No, I actually get to travel quite a bit. To far off and romantic places. SAWYER: Really? What are you, like a... Indiana Jones or somethin'? CHARLOTTE: Yes. I'm exactly like Indiana Jones. SAWYER: You got a whip? CHARLOTTE: Maybe... laugh. CHARLOTTE: So, um... what about you? SAWYER: What about me? CHARLOTTE: Why did you become a cop? SAWYER: You ever seen Bullitt? Steve McQueen flick? CHARLOTTE: No. SAWYER: Well then I won't even bore you with an explanation. CHARLOTTE: Okay, do me a favor, James, and don't treat me like all the other girls that ask you. Tell me the truth. sighs. SAWYER: Well... I guess I... got to a point in my life where I was either going to become a criminal or a cop. So I chose cop. stares at him with a smile. SAWYER: What? CHARLOTTE: You know what. ---- time later, they have sex at Sawyer's place. CHARLOTTE: Wow... not bad, considering we didn't have that whip. SAWYER: Bring it next time. kiss. SAWYER: You want some water? CHARLOTTE: Mmm hmm. Yes please. gets up to go to the kitchen. CHARLOTTE: You mind if I borrow a t-shirt? SAWYER: Help yourself. Top drawer on the right. CHARLOTTE: Thanks. goes to the kitchen. Charlotte opens a drawer and finds a folder labeled SAWYER. It contains details of Sawyer's parents' deaths. SAWYER: What the hell are you doin'? scrambles to put the folder away. CHARLOTTE: Um... I was just looking for a t-shirt... SAWYER: What did you see? CHARLOTTE: Nothing. Just this, you know, that picture fell out and I was trying to put it back. SAWYER: What did you see?!? CHARLOTTE: Nothing, I didn't see anything! SAWYER: Get the hell out. CHARLOTTE: James, just let me explain! SAWYER: Get out! gathers her things and leaves. ---- - Sawyer arrives at Hydra Island and pulls the outrigger ashore. He visits the Hydra station and becomes nostalgic upon finding Kate's dress in one of the polar bear cages. ---- at Locke's camp, Kate approaches Sayid. KATE: Hey. SAYID: Kate. KATE: Do you believe Locke? SAYID: What do you mean? KATE: That he can get us off the island... SAYID: Yes, I believe him. KATE: Sayid, are you alright? SAYID: No. suddenly wrestles Kate to the ground and tries to cut her throat. KATE: Claire! watches the struggle. KATE: Sayid! Sayid, please! finally pulls Claire off. LOCKE: What are you doing? CLAIRE: She took him! She took Aaron! LOCKE: Claire, you had disappeared! Kate couldn't find you! She did what she had to do! CLAIRE: She took Aaron! She can't just do this! slaps Claire. LOCKE: This is completely inappropriate. Alright? Now... you go over there. I'll deal with you in a minute. Go. stumbles away. Locke turns to Kate. LOCKE: You alright? KATE: No, I'm not alright! goes over to join Claire. ---- Hydra Island, Sawyer finds the Ajira plane. He follows drag marks in the sand to a pile of corpses. A woman runs out of the jungle. SAWYER: Hey, stop! chases her down and tackles her. He points his gun at her. SAWYER: Don't move! ZOE: Please don't hurt me! SAWYER: Who the hell are you? ZOE: I'm the only one left. Act 4 sideways - Liam Pace stands in front of a busy officer in the police station. LIAM: Excuse me. Sir? I asked you about my brother... OFFICER: I told you, I'll be with you in a minute. walks by. LIAM: Hey! Uh... I'm looking for my brother. He was arrested at the airport on a drug charge. SAWYER: Sorry, not my department. enters. SAWYER: Mornin', sunshine. MILES: Come with me. sighs and follows Miles to a locker room. Miles slams Sawyer against the wall. SAWYER: Whoa-- MILES: Shut up! Is there something you wanna tell me? SAWYER: What?!? MILES: Is there something you wanna tell me?!? sighs. SAWYER: Look, she opened the wrong drawer. MILES: What the hell are you talking about? I wanna know what you were doing in Australia when you told me you were in Palm Springs. I ran your credit card. I know you went to Sydney. Oceanic, round trip. You took flight 815 back two days ago. SAWYER: What the hell are you doin' runnin' my credit card? MILES: You lied to me! We're supposed to trust each other. So, Jim... what were you doing in Australia? SAWYER: That's none of your damn business. MILES: You know what? You're right. Because I'm not your partner anymore. leaves. Sawyer punches a nearby mirror and shatters it. ---- - Sawyer and Zoe sit in the sand. SAWYER: You thirsty? ZOE: Very. hands her a canteen. She drinks. SAWYER: I'm Sawyer. ZOE: I'm Zoe. I can't believe there's anybody left alive. I thought I knew everybody on the plane. SAWYER: I didn't come on this plane. ZOE: What plane did you come on? SAWYER: Long story. What the hell happened here? What killed all those people? ZOE: I... we... we crashed here. And we were all just waiting for someone to rescue us. I was out collecting wood when I heard... screaming. SAWYER: Screaming? ZOE: When I came back... they were... they were all dead. I spent the last two days dragging their bodies up here. I didn't feel it was right to leave them out there in the sun. Are you alone? SAWYER: No. There's a group of people back on the main island. I can take you back there. ZOE: Thank God... SAWYER: Trust me... God's got nothing to do with it. ---- the main Island, Kate weeps alone. Locke approaches. LOCKE: I'm sorry, Kate. KATE: Excuse me? LOCKE: I have to take responsibility for Claire's behaviour. I was the one who told her the Others had her baby. KATE: Why would you tell her that? LOCKE: Have you ever had an enemy? Someone that you needed to hate? Very powerful, isn't it? Claire was devastated without Aaron. She needed something to... something to keep her going. So, I gave her something to hate. And then... when you told her the truth... all those feelings, all that anger that she'd been holding on to for so long... it had to go somewhere. KATE: Very insighful... coming from a dead man. LOCKE: Well, nobody's perfect. I'm sorry that this happened. And I'm sure if you give her time, everything will be alright. I promised before that I would keep everyone safe. And that means you too, Kate. KATE: Where did Sawyer go? LOCKE: I'll show you. ---- and Zoe walk along the beach on Hydra Island. They see the Ajira plane in the distance. SAWYER: Think that thing'll still fly? ZOE: I don't know. It'll take a bit of work and someone who knows how... how to do it. I... I take it you haven't come across the pilot? SAWYER: No ma'am. ZOE: How many people did you say were with you? SAWYER: Couple dozen... ZOE: Did they all come on the same plane as you? SAWYER: Some. Not all. ZOE: When did you crash? SAWYER: A long time ago. ZOE: Do you all have guns? regards her suspiciously. ZOE: I mean... whoever killed all those people back there, they... they might come back. SAWYER: Yeah, we got plenty of guns. reach the outrigger. SAWYER: Wanna grab that end? start to push the outrigger into the ocean. SAWYER: Where did you say you were headed? ZOE: What's that? SAWYER: Your flight. Where were you goin'? ZOE: Oh. Uh... Guam. SAWYER: What's in Guam? ZOE: My boyfriend. pulls his gun on Zoe. SAWYER: You're good, sweetheart, but you ain't that good. ZOE: What are you talking about? SAWYER: Who are you? whistles and several armed men step out of the jungle. MAN: Put your weapon down! Drop it, now! hands his gun to Zoe. SAWYER: Is your name even Zoe? ZOE: Is yours Sawyer? armed men encircle Sawyer. MAN: Down on your knees! SAWYER: Alright, alright... you got me. Take me to your leader. Act 5 the main Island, Kate and Locke walk onto the beach and sit down. LOCKE: That island over there... that's where I sent Sawyer. KATE: You could have just told me that you sent him to the island where we were locked in cages, you didn't have to bring me down here. LOCKE: Sure, but then I wouldn't have gotten to talk to you. You referred to me as a dead man. I am not a dead man. I know what you're feeling, Kate. I know what you're going through. KATE: And how do you know that? LOCKE: Because... my mother was crazy. Long time ago, before I... looked like this... I had a mother, just like everyone. She was a very disturbed woman. And, as a result of that, I had some growing pains. Problems that I'm still trying to work my way through. Problems that could have been avoided had things been different. KATE: Why are you telling me this? LOCKE: Because now Aaron has a crazy mother too. ---- Hydra Island, Sawyer is marched to a docked submarine ... crewmen are erecting a sonic barrier. ZOE: Get in. He's waiting for you. climbs into the sub. ---- sideways - Sawyer comes home and watches Little House On The Prairie. LAURA: It's not me I'm worried about. I just don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you or Ma. CHARLES: Anyway, nothing's gonna happen to us. Not today, anyway. That's the way you live this life. Each day, one at a time. Now, if you spend your whole life worryin' about something that's gonna happen, before you know it, your life's over and you spent an awful lot of it just worryin'. is heard in the background on the show. CHARLES: Hey, you heard that? Now that's what life's all about. Laughin' and lovin' each other. And knowin' that people aren't really gone when they die. We have all the good memories to sustain us until we see 'em again. LAURA: It's hard not being afraid, Pa... CHARLES: I know, sweetheart. I know. ---- time later, Sawyer knocks at a door with some beer and a sunflower in his hand. Charlotte answers and he offers her the flower. CHARLOTTE: You've got to be joking. SAWYER: May I come in? CHARLOTTE: Absolutely not. SAWYER: Why not? CHARLOTTE: You don't get to kick me out at three o'clock in the morning and then come around the next day with puppy dog eyes and a sad sunflower. Look, I don't know if you're just lonely, or guilty, or completely mad... but, you know what? I don't care. You blew it. closes the door. Sawyer leaves the sunflower and walks away. ---- - Zoe leads Sawyer through the sub. He tugs at a locked door. SAWYER: What do you got in here? ZOE: None of your business. Keep moving. knocks on a door. A man on the other side replies. WIDMORE: Come. enters the room. ZOE: He's here, sir. WIDMORE: Thanks, Zoe. enters the room. WIDMORE: Would you leave us please? ZOE: Of course. exits the room. Widmore offers his hand to Sawyer. WIDMORE: Hello, Mr. Ford. My name is Charles Widmore. does not shake his hand. WIDMORE: Do you know who I am? SAWYER: Of course I do. You're the fella that sent a freighter to the island loaded with guys to kill us all. WIDMORE: It's sad, really... how little you actually know. SAWYER: Well, I know you murdered all them people out there and dropped 'em in a ditch. WIDMORE: We didn't murder those people. But I don't expect you to believe that. SAWYER: Good, I don't. WIDMORE: So, why don't you tell me what brought you over to this island. SAWYER: John Locke sent me. WIDMORE: John Locke's dead. SAWYER: I think we both know the guy I'm talking about's not really Locke. Here's the deal, Chief... I'll go back over there and tell him the coast is clear, that I didn't find anybody. Then I'll bring the old man right to your doorstep... then you can kill him. face reveals the hint of a smile. WIDMORE: And what do you want in exchange, James? SAWYER: One: The people I come back with, people on my boat don't get touched. Not even a hair on their head. And two: You give us safe passage off the Island. WIDMORE: How do I know I can trust you? SAWYER: Same way I know I can trust you. So, do we have an agreement? shake hands. WIDMORE: I suppose we do. Act 6 on the main Island, Kate is walking through the jungle and enounters Claire. CLAIRE: Kate. I just wanna say I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I know everything you did was just 'cause you care about me and about Aaron. Thank you. And thank you for taking care of him. embrace. CLAIRE: I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. KATE: It's okay. It's okay. ---- the shore, Sawyer arrives in the outrigger. Locke runs to help him ashore. LOCKE: How'd it go? SAWYER: You didn't really send me over there to find passengers from that plane, did you? LOCKE: No. SAWYER: Well in case you're interested, they're all dead. LOCKE: Well that's terrible. What happened? SAWYER: I don't know. LOCKE: Well what do you know, James? SAWYER: I know there's a man over there on that island that ain't gonna let us get on that plane without a fight. Came over on a sub. Name's Widmore. LOCKE: Charles Widmore? SAWYER: Well, I guess y'all know each other. He ain't alone. Counted at least six armed compadres with him, not to mention whatever crew's on that sub. There's a locked room on there, something they're hiding. And they're setting up pylons, like the ones in New Otherton. You know, ones that keep out that smoke thing. LOCKE: Now what did you tell them about me? SAWYER: I told 'em I'd tell you the coast was clear, and bring you back with me...walk you right into their trap. That way they could kill you. Which means they'll be caught with their pants down when we change our plan of attack. LOCKE: I appreciate your loyalty, James. SAWYER: You said you were gonna get me off this Island. Deal's a deal. nods. ---- sideways - Sawyer pulls up as Miles is leaving the Police station. MILES: What are you doing here? SAWYER: Get in the car. gets in the car, Sawyer hands him a folder labelled "SAWYER". MILES: Who's Sawyer? SAWYER: When I was nine years old...my father shot my mother, then he killed himself. Sawyer was the reason why. He was a grifter...con man. I've been hunting him down since the day I left the academy. I chased down a lead in Australia, got a name - Anthony Cooper - I ran the name, I got a list of Anthony Coopers and I've been calling them. And when I find the right one...I'm gonna kill him. MILES: Why didn't you tell me any of this? SAWYER: I knew you'd try to talk me out of it. MILES: Damn right. SAWYER: Fair enough. another car crashes into Sawyer's. SAWYER: Whoa! My car! hooded figure gets out of the other car and runs away toward an alley. SAWYER: Hey! drives around the block and grabs the runner at the other end of the alley. The runner is Kate. SAWYER: Son of a bitch. ---- - Kate is cooking something on a campfire. Sawyer approaches. SAWYER: What's for dinner? KATE: Rabbit. I think. SAWYER: Good, I'm starving. sits beside Kate. KATE: What are you doing running errands for Locke? SAWYER: I ain't running errands for nobody. KATE: He said he sent you over to the other island. Did you find the plane? SAWYER: Yeah, and that ain't the only thing over there. Guy named Widmore set up camp over on the beach. Got a whole team with him - guys with guns - they're here for Locke. KATE: So what are you gonna do? SAWYER: I'm gonna let them fight it out. And while they got their hands full with each other...you and me are getting the hell off this Island. KATE: Even if we could get on that plane, who's gonna fly it? SAWYER: We ain't taking the plane, Freckles. Taking the sub. ru:Разведка. Текст Category:Season 6